


The Sun Village

by SkyrelatheAngel



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Rape, Tribal, Underage - Freeform, Violence, clones need a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyrelatheAngel/pseuds/SkyrelatheAngel
Summary: Avalon thought she would be a Jedi. That's what she always thought. But when a mission to Felucia turns her life upside down, she's not quite sure what her life has in store for her. Her Master always said the Force would guide her, but she's not sure the Force is correct this time.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Avalon stood next to her Master, looking over the hologram in front of them. She looked at the clone captain next to her before looking to her Master, her tan face scrunched up in worry.  
“Master, I’m not sure about this plan. I’m worried about splitting up, what if something happens?” She asked quietly.  
The older Jedi smiled, putting a hand on Avalon’s shoulder. “You will be alright, padawan,” she said, her voice serene as always, “The Force will always guide you correctly, trust it and you will be fine, no matter the situation.”  
“But Master, shouldn’t we stay together? We’d have a better chance,” Avalon insisted, looking up at her.  
“Who would lead our men on the flanking attack?” her master asked, “We have no way to signal without the Force.”  
“Vergere, I’m still not sure about it,” Avalon stood firm, using her master’s name in one of the rare instances where she would put her foot down.  
Vergere sighed, turning to the younger Jedi. “I understand your concerns, young one,” she said, “But even if we had another plan, we have no way to implement it without taking down that comm jammer, and this is the only way to do it without sacrificing lives.”  
Avalon sighed, backing down. “Alright, men, with me.” She walked away, gathering her men with her.   
“She’s headstrong, isn’t she?” One of the clones approached Vergere, his arms crossed. The old Jedi smiled, summoning her saber to her hand.  
“There’s a reason I chose her as my padawan, Sevens,” she said.  
“And why is that, General?” Sevens inquired, picking up his blaster.  
“The Force guides us all, captain,” Vergere said, “Her especially.”  
“I will never understand the Force, General, but if you say so,” Sevens shrugged before going to gather up the men.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Avalon stalked through Felucia’s forest, guiding the troops. She soon held up a hand, listening for any droids. The forest was quiet, leading Avalon to guide her troops to the wall.  
“Frog, Chunks, Machine, get up there!” She commanded, standing guard.  
“What about you, Commander?” Frog asked as the others climbed up.   
“I’ll be right behind you,” she answered, watching as her men climbed up the wall.  
Avalon waited, making sure the coast was clear when she felt a pinprick on her neck. She put a hand to her neck, before feeling woozy. She stumbled a bit before collapsing to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

A clone ran up to Vergere, taking his helmet off. “We’ve captured the base, General.” The old Jedi smiled, looking around.  
“Good work,” she said, “Has anyone seen my padawan?”  
“No, General. She was supposed to have to come up the back wall with us.” Frog answered, confused. “Maybe she got caught up? Should I comm her, general?”  
“It’s strange,” Vergere said, reaching out in the Force, “I… I can’t sense her. Something is wrong, get the men together. We have to find her.”  
Captain Sevens nodded, getting the men together and starting a sweep. One of the groups came back, holding out Avalon’s lightsabers out to Vergere.  
“No sign of her but we found this.” The clone said shakily. Vergere snatched it from his grip, a sneer forming on her face.  
“Someone is going to pay for this…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Avalon slowly woke up, feeling dirt on her skin and the feeling of someone watching her. Slowly opening her eyes, she found a dim light hanging above her. A soft groan escaped her lips as she slowly sat up, finding barely clothed girls staring at her.   
“Uh… hi?” She started when one of the older girls came over, checking on Avalon.  
“How old are you?” The girl asked, sitting next to her as she moved her dirty blonde hair out of the way.   
“I’m sixteen, how old are you?” Avalon asked softly.  
“I’m 30. My name is Frikai, what’s your’s?” Frikai asked, helping Avalon up.  
“I’m Avalon, I’m a Jedi. What is this place?” Avalon looked around at the group of girls huddling together.  
There were some girls that were pregnant, some heavily so. One of the pregnant girls, a Twi’lek female, smiled softly at her, trying to reassure her.  
“We’re slaves, meant for torture and sex and breeding,” Frikai explained, sitting down with Avalon. “The males over there are for manual labor.”  
Avalon’s face dropped, looking terrified. “They can’t do that!”  
One of the pregnant Togrutas sighed. “I’m afraid they can. No one knows we’re here.”  
Avalon jumped when the door opened and a guard came down, smirking.  
“Well, well, well boys, what do we have here?” He grinned, entering the large cell.  
Avalon glared at them until she was grabbed by the arm. “Hey, let go!”  
“Please don’t fight, he’ll hurt the kids!” One of the girls called, clearly sounding scared.   
Avalon stopped as the guard tightened his grip, dragging her out of the cell. She was dragged to a small room, where the floor was covered in blood. She was thrown into a chair, tied down, and stripped of her clothes.   
“Oh, we got a pretty one!” The guard laughed, picking up a knife.  
Avalon shook her head, her eyes widening as the guard stepped forward. He brought the knife to her arm, slashing a deep cut into her forearm. Avalon let out a scream, tears welling up in her eyes. Another guard brought out a shock whip, striking her across the chest. Avalon yelped, gasping for pain.  
“Oh, her screams are delightful,” a guard chuckled, “I’ve never had the pleasure to torture a Jedi before!”  
The guard lashed the whip down across her stomach, bringing out another yelp. The guard laughed, tearing off her top. He then brought the whip down on her bare chest, eliciting a scream from Avalon.  
“Oh, this is fun!” The guard laughed, continuing to whip Avalon’s chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Avalon sat near the wall of the underground facility, hiding in the corner. Frikai looked at her pitifully, coming over near her.  
“It won’t help you.” She tried to tell her.  
“It helps,” Avalon insisted, looking up at her.   
“It’ll only make the guards pick you,” Frikai tried to explain, “Come over with us, please.”  
Avalon sighed, but got up and followed Frikai. Frikai led her over to the group and they sat down with them. Frikai wrapped a blanket around Avalon, sighing.   
“You can’t fight,” she instructed.  
“And why not?” Avalon shot back. “Everything in me says to fight.”  
“They’ll hurt the kids,” One of the other girls explained. “If you’re really good, you get to see your kids.”  
“I can’t have kids,” Avalon shook her head, “I’m a Jedi. We can’t have kids.”  
“You are no Jedi to them. They don’t care,” another girl answered, “You’re nothing but a slave to them.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sevens knocked on the door to his General’s quarters, holding his helmet.   
“Come in,” an angry voice answered. There were broken items strewn about the room.  
Sevens stepped in, the door closing behind him. “General.”  
“Have you found her, Sevens?” The woman asked.   
“No, General,” Sevens sighed, “But…”  
“What is it, Sevens? What do you know?” The General asked, opening her eyes.   
“Senator Amidala has contacted us. She has a suspicion about something going on in the Senate,” Sevens explained. “It might be better if you come with me.”  
Vergere floated up, following Sevens to the command center. There was a hologram of Senator Amidala waiting for her, looking grim.  
“Hello, master Jedi. I hear your Padawan is missing,” Senator Amidala began.  
“Yes, she went missing while on Felucia,” Vergere explained, “We found her lightsabers but no sign of her.”  
“Well, there’s something going on in the Senate. Refugee kids are appearing at an alarming rate and I think it may be linked to your missing Padawan,” Senator Amidala explained, “I want to bring you in, help me do some investigating.”  
“What makes you think it’s linked to my Padawan?” Vergere inquired.  
“Because the kids are telling stories of their moms being in chains and when I managed to speak to one, they gave a description of a new woman that looks like your Padawan. Many Senate families are getting suspicious too.” Amidala explained.  
“If it’s not true, we could be raising unnecessary trouble,” Vergere explained, crossing her arms.  
“I agree, but it’s worth looking into.” Senator Amidala explained.  
“I agree.”


	4. Chapter 4

Avalon knelt down by the young orange-skinned Twi’lek, who was screaming in pain.  
“What’s wrong with her?” Avalon turned to Frikai.  
“She’s in labor,” Frikai explained, coming over with a blanket. “Come here.”  
“What for?” Avalon asked, looking up in confusion.  
“You’re pregnant,” Frikai pointed out, “you need to learn about labor.”  
Avalon’s eyes went wide, her face draining of color. She put a hand subconsciously on her stomach, rubbing her stomach.  
“What do I need to do?”  
“Come in between her legs,” Frikai commanded, “She’s fully dilated so she’ll deliver soon.”  
“Do I really need to know this?” Avalon asked, looking sick.  
“Yes, you do,” Frikai handed her a blanket, “You’re gonna be in labor very soon.”  
“Oh, Force…” She whispered, her face completely drained of color.  
Frikai knelt down by the Twi’lek’s stomach, holding her hand, “Alright, Brikyle, push!”  
Brikyle screamed in pain, straining before gasping in for air.  
“Avalon, do you see the head?” Frikai asked, still holding Birkyle’s hand.  
“No, not yet!” Avalon answered.  
Frikai nodded, turning back to Brikyle. “You’re gonna need to push again.”  
Brikyle nodded, pushing and straining again.  
“I see the head!” Avalon exclaimed.  
Brikyle took some breaths as Frikai nodded. “You’re almost there, just one more push!”  
“Almost done?” Brikyle asked, gasping for air.   
Frikai nodded. “Ready? One, two, three, push!”  
Brikyle started to push again, straining as there was the cry of a baby. Avalon wrapped the baby in the blanket, smiling.  
“It’s a girl!” She told Birkyle as she handed her over.  
Frikai nodded, smiling. “You did well.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this, this is only my second work


End file.
